


CandleLit Shower

by ffsstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffsstyles/pseuds/ffsstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powers Out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CandleLit Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second ever smut I've written so excuse me for it been terrible. Lowercase intended expect for where autocorrect decided to put a capital.

Harry as a 'hotel cleaner' was going room to room cleaning each of them, it was not his ideal job but he'd lost a deal with his father. the deal been that he either behave himself for the rest of the year or he will be working along side his dad at the hotel he owned. of course, Harry's dad had kept to his word, to which, Harry wasn't too pleased about. I mean, all he'd done was take his father's car for a spin with a couple of his pals. ok, so maybe it was stupid thing to do but there was no need to make him clean filthy rooms people have stayed in just because of that, Harry thought.

just finishing up with another room he'd walked out, locked the door again and went into the next. it was the same repetitive thing each afternoon. finish school, go straight to the hotel and start cleaning rooms people had stayed in the previous night and finish around 10pm, two weeks. Harry had being doing this for two weeks already and quite frankly he'd had enough. this is not how he wanted to spend his afternoons, hell, this is not how any 16 year old teenager would want to spend their afternoons!

taking the covers of beds, replacing them with fresh ones, cleaning up remaing rubbish and what not guests have left on the floor. Harry had gagged when he saw a used condom kicked up under the side of the bed, and near threw up when he picked it up to dispose in the bin. he had gloves on obviously, he sure as hell wasn't going to pick anything up without gloves, the thought alone made him sick to his stomach. it's sick that people even leave such mess in these hotel rooms, it's disgusting that people can't even use the bin that's clearly been put in the room for them to use!

a few more rooms cleaned and Harry wanted nothing more than to get out of this place. god this is worse than school, thought Harry.

one more room to go and that's it he's out of here. and he mentally made a note that he's not going to come back here. screw his father and his 'punishment', this was torture.

looking down at the piece of paper in Harry's hands to see the number of the last room he'd 'needed to tidy' Harry couldn't work out if that last digit was meant to be a 5 or 6 - room 175 or room 176 - his dad was in a rush to write down the rooms people had booked out of and needed to be cleaned, so his handwriting was messy and hard to read. Harry decided it was the latter. 176.

heading to the door of the last room he needed to clean before he could finally head home, Harry swiped the key card through the door to unlock it, heading into the room dragging along cleaning products in a rather large bucket. automatically switching on the light as he entered but then realising he'd just turned the lights off, strange, he thought, turning the lights back on.

teh bloody guests, they can't even switch off a light as they leave the room? what a waste of power. looking around the room Harry saw it was mostly tidy. just a couple of clothes hanging out a bag siting on a chair next to the rounded table. strange. it was almost as if someone was still staying in here, one of the guests must have left it behind, Harry couldn't help but think, another thing he'll have to take down to 'lost property'. forgetting his small dilemma with not being able to work out which room he was meant to be in and not realising he was in the wrong room, he carried on anyway. little did he know there was someone still in there.

putting his headphones back on, a song called 'fuck you' from Lily Allen stated playing through the headset, spraying down the table and wiping it over, making sure it was clean. there wasn't much on it, just a small tea stain.

right as Harry was about to finish wiping the table, the lights went out. making his way back over to the switches, continually flicking the switch on and off, seeing that the lights weren't going to come back on "great. that's just fucking great, powers out" he said to himself in realisation.

he went over and started to pack up and get ready to leave, there was no point in trying to clean in the dark.

just as Harry was about to open the door to the room he noticed a little orange-y colour coming from under another door that was inside the room, which, Harry figured it had to have been the bathroom. ok maybe the power didn't go out? maybe the light bulb just needs replacing. it's the only explanation to as why the bathroom light is still on. so not only did this hotel guest leave the room light on but also the bathroom light on. was this person a bloody idiot? thought Harry.

Harry walked over, pushing open the bathroom door, he saw the 'light' he assumed was left on, was not actually the light. it was one small candle, sitting on the side of the basin, that lit up the bathroom. his gazed moved from the candle to the shower, and Harry's jaw slackened at that exact moment. there in the shower with their back turned to Harry stood some guy with a bottle of scotch, tilting it up to his mouth and talking a gulp to which Harry tried his hardest not to snort at because who takes a bottle into the shower with them? is that not a thing you do when you take a romantic bath with your partner? oh fuck, speaking of partner, this guy probably had a girlfriend and Harry was just standing there watching him. in the spare of the moment, Harry started to panic and dropped the key card which made a small clutter, causing Harry to panic more as he didn't want to be caught. he made a quick turn which he regretted the second he did. slamming into the wall he quickly turned back around, picking up the key card and ripping his headphones from his head.

"oops." Harry said, looking towards the guy who's now turned, facing Harry, with his package on full display. Harry literally wiped his mouth to make sure he hadn't drooled.

"hi!" the guy giggled, taking another sip from the bottle of scotch in his hand. "I'm Louis, and you are?" Louis asked Harry. not even bothered by the fact that there's this random kid standing in the doorway of the bathroom to his hotel room, which, he has no idea how the kid got inside in the first place.

Louis had been going to visit family relatives when he started to feel tired while driving and he didn't want risk driving another few hours, he'd rather not fall asleep and end up in an accident, he was only 18, he still had a full life ahead of him. so he decided to call into this hotel for the night. the loneliness was boring him and driving him insane, Louis hated being alone. he had nothing else to do and he saw the scotch in the fridge so he thought why not?

it wasn't long before he started feeling horny so Louis went over to his bag, searching for his d¡ldo, wanting the feeling of something inside him. after finding what he was looking for he went over to the bathroom stripping of his clothes and turning on the shower. he didn't feel like turning on the light so he just lit the candle on the basin. to be honest, Louis wasn't even sure why there'd be a candle in a hotel room, isn't that a fire hazard? he could burn this place down if he wanted to but of course he wast going to do that.

without another thought to as why there's a candle in the bathroom, Louis stepped into the shower, it was hot, just how he liked it.

louis lubed up his hole because water does not help for lubricant, once done, he entered his index finger into himself soon followed by another and then a third. after he thought he'd had enough of that he'd picked up his bottle of scotch and took another swig of it, Louis was about to reach up on the shelf for his beloved d¡ldo but having heard a thump that scared the crap out of him, spinning around as quickly as possible he saw a young boy; he didn't look to be some freaky murderer so there was no point threating over the fact he might die. if anything the cute boy looked lost and terrified.

so why not ease some tension the boy is setting into the air "hi!" Louis started and giggled at the fact the boy looked scared, god knows why, shouldn't Louis be the scared one having some stranger break into his room while he was 'showering'? taking another sip he decided to introduce himself to the stranger "I'm Louis, and you are?"

"erm, h-Harry. uh-m'sorry" Harry replied and went to walk out, he may as well just go home, there's nothing else to be done here.

"wait! how did you get in here, and why are you in here?" Louis decided to question Harry.

"key-card," said Harry showing Louis the card between his fingers. "my dad owns this place, I was supposed to be cleaning rooms, but this room is clearly still in use so I'll just be leaving I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Louis laughed. "you didn't disturb me, and why are you cleaning rooms? doesn't your dad have maids or room attendants for that kind of thing?"

"yes, he does-he did, he littally told them all they can have time off because I will be doing their jobs for a while"

"uh, why? 'something you want t'do?"

"hell no, no no no, never in a million years this is something I want to be doing. basically, I'm grounded."

"oohhhh so this is kind of like, your punishment? bit of a bad boy are we?" Louis winked and took another sip from the bottle still in his hands.

Harry took note of that "why do you have wine in the shower anyway and what's the candle, you expecting someone to join you?," Harry laughed "and no, I'm not - bad - at least not most of the time anyway." Harry finished, answering Louis' previous question of him being a bad boy. it's true, he wasn't always bad, it just depends on the group of people he's with.

"s'not wine," Louis said cringing at the bottle, "and the candle, I felt like it. d'you wanna join me?"

and if Harry had been drinking something at that moment he would have spat it out, or chocked on it. "wh-w-what?" Louis burst out laughing at the kid. "whatever, I should probably go anyway" said Harry, about to leave for a second time. he honestly didn't even know why he was still in the room, he should have left the moment he saw there was someone in here.

"why, got somewhere better to be?"

"nope"

"so why not stay here"

"I don't even know you! you don't even know me, we don't know each other and-and, I forget what I was saying"

"we can get to know each other?" offered Louis.

"you're naked, and you're showering and you think we should get to know each other, I mean, don't you feel awkward having being naked"

"oh no, I'm pretty confident" said Louis looking down on his body.

"mm I see that," Harry laughed.

"I wanna try something, come here"

"what?"

"come here" Louis said again.

Harry very cautiously moved his feet towards the boy in the shower with his arms folded.

as he got closer Louis opened the shower door, tilting his head to the side "you look cute." and that was the last thing Harry heard before Louis was grabbing a fist full of his t-shirt, Harry let out a squeak but was cut off by a bit of a moan as Louis rough yet soft lips slammed into his.

Louis, still having hold of Harry's shirt, dragged Harry forward a bit so he was in the shower and up against the shower glass.

not even five minutes later they were in a fully heated make out session, and Louis slipped his up underneath the hem of Harry's shirt, lifting it up over his head.

luckily for Harry he was on the side of the shower any water hit Louis so he wasn't that wet, so his phone and anything else in his pockets would have been fine.

in a couple of minutes Harry, too, was fully naked and under the shower with Louis "mm fuck me" Louis moaned.

and Harry wasn't going to deny him. of course, Harry wasn't the typical 16 year old virgin. he lost his virginity at 14. he'd had sex with both boys and girls.

(he wasn't a slut or a manwhore either. he'd only done it with it with one girl and three boys, topped twice, bottomed once.

Harry didn't mind if he was on top or bottom, he liked both. and the girl, she was kind of a test, basically he had used her, finding out he didn't like it at all and he was in fact gay.)

slamming Louis against the back of the shower wall a bit roughly, still pashing the fuck out of him, Harry was going to prep Louis but Louis moved Harry's hand away "mmm no, I'm ready, just fuck me"

And so Harry wasted no more time, he tapped the side of Louis' thigh signalling for Louis to jump, so Louis did, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, Harry lowered Louis down a bit and spread his cheeks apart to enter his dick inside Louis' hole.

"weren't kidding when you said you were ready, having fun in the shower before I turned up, eh?"

"mhm, just shut up and fuck me already"

without warning Harry slammed his dixk right into him and Louis had let out a high pitch moan

"ungh yes, that's it baby, fuck me good, fuck me hard."

after a few minutes, Harry had hit Louis prostate dead on and Louis let out the sweetest sound Harry wouldn't mind hearing more of, "you like that? you like me fucking you like this?"

Louis let out a moan "yes baby, i loves this very much, ungh yes! right there princess, keep going, don't stop. oh yes! that's it baby oh so good"

it wasn't long before they were both reaching their highs, moaning each others names.

both Louis and Harry dried themselves and and got dressed. Harry's clothes were a bit wet but he didn't mind.

"uh so I really hate to do this but I'm grounded and I have a curfew to be home at 10. and," Harry looked at the time on his phone, "it's already 10:45, shit. I should really get going, I'm so sorry."

"ha it's cool, if I keep getting room service like that I'll have to stay here more often" Louis said with a wink. "what did you do anyway?" Harry looked at Louis puzzled for a moment, "oh I-uh, I took my dad's car, done a couple of burnouts in it with a couple of mates." Louis laughed "you rebel"

they exchanged numbers, wanting to keep in concact and Louis threw his favourite green hoodie towards Harry as he was about to walk out the door "here" Harry caught it and frowned, because why was Louis giving him his jumper? "so you don't get cold out, you are a bit wet" smiled Louis.

"oh, thank you"

Harry then left. and for some odd reason, Louis felt as if his life just walked out the door.

*

at home Harry stripped down to his birthday suit and climbed into bed with and fell asleep with a smile on his face. at some point during the night he got up and put Louis jumper on and got back in bed.

the next morning he got up feeling happier than ever, he honestly couldn't wait to see Louis again.

Harry just got ready for school, he was about to grab his bag when he heard a very angry voice "Harry!!" his dad had called. his eyes widened, he's in trouble for something, but what? he didn't do anything wrong - did he - wait, he didn't find out about last night did he!? Harry questioned himself.

"why Harry, why didn't you clean room 175! I had all the rooms written down that needed cleaning! Harry!"

Harry's face paled, he had completely forgotten about not been able to read his fathers handwriting. it was then he remembered, it wasn't Louis' room that he was meant to clean...

**Author's Note:**

> Was that anything to what you expected after reading the title “CandleLit Shower”?


End file.
